Greater Spagonia (Civilization 5 fan-civ.)
The New Order represent a civilization in vanilla Civilization V. Musical Theme: *'Music Set:' Eurishian (European) *'Architecture:' Eurishian (European) *'Spy Names:' Bianca, Armino, Armano, Luigi, Enrico, Rico, Camillo, Alberto, Falcone *'Preferred Religion:' Catholicism or Paganism (Modded) *'Preferred Ideology:' Autocracy *'Leader:' Amanda Bradanska *'Unique Units:' | Arditi Infantryman (Replaces Infantryman) *'Unique Building:' Zuppa Di Amanda (Amanda's Soup Kitchen restaurant, replaces Windmill, produces benefits to that of a windmill, but adds +3 food) *'Ability:' Omerta, Greater Spagonian cities can never be razed to the ground once made and upon annex or pupating provide extra-unhappiness to their occupiers. They produce rebels at -5 unhappiness instead of -10. *'Start Bias:' Coastline *'Language Spoken:' Italian Strategy: To their enemy, Omerta can be really annoying as their cities produce extra unhappiness upon capture as well as rebels. This combined with the fact they can never be fully razed to the ground and destroyed means attacking Spagonia for anything other than to force them to relinquish resources or to simply wipe out their opponents is futile. While playing as them however it means that the player would want to go wide and find as many cities as they can in order to make use of their enemy's lack of options upon being captured. However, they can still be dealt with by nuclear weaponry and modifying the happiness of the occupied cities so this tactic isn't foolproof. Personality and Behavior Amanda is a very shifty and manipulative leader. She is known to use man non-wartime options against other civs as well as city states.She loves to denounce at every possible chance she can get, as well as demand tribute from city states and rig elections or steal technology from other civilizations. She also will at any chance she gets, plot against another player who is in the lead via use of the World Congress.Thankfully, she likes to end wars as quickly as possible even if she wants uneven terms or simple bi-lateral peace treaties. She is also known for her sheer restraint in using nuclear weaponry and her easy to scare fear of a stronger civilization. Amanda will more than likely go for a cultural victory or a science one. It is likely that she will try to attempt a domination victory, but fail because of it. She almost never goes for a diplomatic victory. Amanda will expand wide trying to get as much land as she can while placing empathizes in making gold, culture, and food. While she is reluctant to declare war, she still will try to be involved in many a plot against everyone. She will try to raise a decent size army comprised of cheap units or naval assets. Amanda almost goes for the quickest units to produce in warfare, but will refrain from nuclear arms. City states will be her victim to bully, but she rarely declares war on them. Expect her to harass and demand tribute from them however, as try to rig their elections in her favor. Amanda can be summed up as a cowardly, yet influential state such as Venice. She often seeks peacetime merely to further her own goals via denunciation, unilateral trade deals, manipulation of the World Congress, demanding tribute, espionage, and election rigging.